ASUS G51J-A1 0x124 BSOD
PLEASE FREELY EDIT THIS ARTICLE Any discussion pertaining to the structure or content of the article should go in the talk page here: Talk:ASUS_G51J-A1_0x124_BSOD. Troubleshooting discussion should go in the thread linked directly below. Thanks! DISCUSSION AT: http://forum.notebookreview.com/showthread.php?t=450046 (continuation from http://forum.notebookreview.com/showthread.php?t=430541) important note from thalanix: i don't like linking to myself or being biased, but i have a feeling there is no software solution to this problem. this is because the system power distribution is not effective. i'm sumarizing here what my results are after some power testing: http://forum.notebookreview.com/showthread.php?p=5729109#post5729109 full updated windows xp sp3, using 195.55 drivers. no additional bloatware, no service and performance tweaking. (stock refers to asus stock, 500/800/1250. 260 refers to 550/950/1375) stock clocks, full brightness: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-hb.png 3dmarks, 4047 4826 3347 single. stuttering observed in SM2 tests @ proxycon when the barrel falls and firefly during both log scenes. stock clocks, lowest brightness: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-lb.png 3dmarks, 4650 4530 3470 single. no stuttering observed. stock clocks, screen off: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-noocns.png 3dmarks, 4696 4533 3434 single. no observations. 260 clocks, highest brightness: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-stock260hb.png 3dmarks, 4156 4755 3461 single. massive stuttering observed in SM2 and a bit in SM3 tests. 260 clocks, 10 brghtness: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-stock260mb10.png 3dmarks, 4391 5053 3438 single. some stuttering, SM2 only. 260 clocks, 5 brightness: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-stock260mb5.png 3dmarks, 4701 5099 3473 single. minor stuttering in SM2. 260 clocks, lowest brightness: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-stock260.png 3dmarks, 4788 5093 3462 single. no or unrecognizable stuttering observed. 260 clocks, screen off: http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q228/HoldFire/3dm06-stock260ns.png 3dmarks, 5052 5119 3491 single. no observations. i am putting this here because this is exactly how my old system behaved, and i have a feeling everyone else will see the same pattern. by my calculations, the card totalled 60W, the screen 5, the CPU 7 when underclocked. the exact numbers will vary depending on the batch your cores are from (better batch = higher difference between vActual and VID), but will generally be around these. when the mainboard power hits maximum capacity, it is coded to cut power from something else, in this case the CPU. a BIOS update will not fix this. this is a severe design flaw in which the system physically does not have enough juice to power everything. the BSoD'ing games are most likely doing some transforms in system memory, and the uncorrectable hardware fault falls exactly when power becomes unstable on either the QPI or CPU/mem (and later drops). everyone who has 30 spare minutes, test this. as i first suggested when the system could not hold prime95+furmark, this was NOT and enginerring choice and instead a lack of power and the most probable cause of the BSOD. the only option we have left is to fight asus (who seem resistant in replacing for a broken sensor let alone a theoretical power problem), or to undervolt the GPU. the asus rep probably got a message from asus to leave the thread, as they knew full well of the situtation. for everyone testing on windows 7, add a note under here. Airman506 - Tested at processor at Max %50, Min %0, processor control at maximum battery saving, turbo off, screen dimmed %50. BSOD after about 1 minute of playing Modern Warfare 2 (at optimal video and audio settings) O.o Airman506 - Tested at processor at Max %25, Min %0, processor control at maximum battery saving, turbo off, screen dimmed %25. BSOD after about 5 mintues of playing Modern Warfare 2 (at optimal video and audio setting) getting better... Airman506 - Tested at processor at Max %100, Min %0, processor control at maximum performance, turbo on, screen not dimmed at all. No BSOD after about 1 hour+ or playing Modern Warfare 2 (at optimal video and audio settings) WTF?!?!?!? )what we know so far *this looks to be model-wide *the common stop code is 0x124/PCI-E *the issue was reported at the end of october '09, soon after launch *first unofficial respone from asus is "memory timings" *the second unofficial response from asus is "nvidia problem" a list of games that have been reported to BSOD (but not limited to) *America's Army 3 *Battlefield 2 *Borderlands *Civilization IV *Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare *Call of Duty - World at War *Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer (Single player doesnt seem to BSOD at all for me - Airman506) *Command & Conquer 3 *Combat Arms *Crysis *Dragon Age Origins *Dragonica Online *Everquest 2 *Fallout 3 *Galactic Civilizations II *GTA IV *Men of War *Oblivion IV *Resident Evil 5 *Team Fortress 2 *The Witcher (Enchanced Edition) *Skulltag (Online Doom Client), on exit occasional BSOD *Warhammer Online games\engines that are confirmed working with no major problems (edit at will, add more if you know of any) - Airman506 *Source engine (Garrys Mod, Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike Source, etc.) Team fortress 2 works fine for me so i dont know why it is on the not working list of games,it runs fine without BSOD for me. - Airman506 *Halo 2 for Windows Vista *Nascar Racing 2003 Season *Starcraft *Maplestory *EVE Online *Gratuitous Space Battles *Mass Effect *Any game pre-2005, at a guess.... *Modern Warfare 2 singleplayer (i only get BSOD when i play multiplayer, i can run single player in 1920x1080 full settings fine but multiplayer still does BSOD) * World of Warcraft ****'Temporary Solution for MW2**** = Airman506' *1. Go into Options *2. change to optimal video settings (turn on nvidia scaling vwith fixed aspect ration for no ugly streching) *3. Play, i only rarely blue screen when i do this while playing MW2 online. it still does BSOD but not very often. what we tried and does not work *uninstalling the razer copperhead drivers fixes the 0x8E stops, not the real problem of 0x124 *uninstalling the creative drivers fixes the crash when loading steam *the newest (195.62/195.81) drivers from nvidia do not fix the issue *the newest power4gear hybrid (1.1.26) does not fix the issue *running games on win7 under xp compatibility mode still results in bsod *updating the BIOS to version 204 or 205 does not fix the issue *clean install of Windows 7 (including 32-bit version) *1333MHz DDR3 RAM does not fix the issue *disabling AA in games and Nvidia Control Panel what we tried and confirmed working *installing xp (see http://g51jbsod.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Windows_XP_x86 for drivers) what we can be testing *playing with both network devices disabled, preferably uninstalled + removed driver software *playing with AA off in game, but forced in nvidia's control panel *BSoD frequency with tranparency AA set to supersampling (probably unplayable framerates) *http://www.tweakforce.com/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=4606 these drivers have been working so far (for borderlands) but not long test, please more people confirm/deny + other games some speculations as to why this is *BIOS/ACPI/DSDT/memory mapping issue. this would make sense it was something to do with the GPU addressing *cutting corners in hardware. very likely, it would explain why similar-spec'd systems (m15x, 8960) are not affected and why they are pushing the g51jx after only 3 months *Direct3D 10 issue. openGL synthetics (furmark) and applications (3d rendering/modeling) are potentially not affected *games themselves. unlikely, as other systems have no problem with just about every game on that list *the card identifies itself as dx11 capable. this could explain why XP is unaffected (only d3d9) and the stop is a result of the system using d3d11 functions (for whatever reason in d3d9 games) *power supply issue. very likely, run prime95 + furmark simultaneously and see for yourself what happens to the CPU *LAN/other pci-e device issue. although there was one report of jumbo frames causing insta-BSOD on next network activity, this does not happen on an RTM install links section (including most recent drivers) http://g51jbsod.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Links_section